The Origin Of Lorilei
by blade-destroyers
Summary: The name says it all. The history of lorilei from the Blade Destroyers.
1. Running Away

Lorilei: So Mur, are you really interested in learning about my past?.  
  
Mur: Yah. Of course.  
  
Yuai: We really should get to know each other now that we're a team.  
  
Kiyone: (shudders) don't remind me.  
  
Lorilei: Well, okay, I'll tell you my story.  
  
Kiyone: Oh God! Not this again! I'm going to the bar.  
  
Lorilei: Could you at least say the disclaimer before you leave?.  
  
Kiyone: Alright! Lorilei does not own anyone or anything except herself. The places and people from Beyblade belong to some rich guy in some mansion. Damn it! They won't belong to us until we take over the world, which will be soon! (Maniacal laughter).  
  
Lorilei: Thanks.  
  
(Door slams shut).  
  
The Origin of Lorilei: Chapter 1: Running Away  
  
Lorilei Mackenzie ran down the sidewalk, hiding in the shadows when someone passed by. She didn't know where she was going, but right now she didn't care. All she knew was that she had to get away from that place.  
  
That place she was running away from was the orphanage that she had lived in for 2 years. 2 long, horrible years filled with lessons on being a "proper" lady. They could take those stupid lessons and shove them up their asses for all she cared.  
  
Her heart pounded, and she started breathing heavier, yet she didn't stop running, even for a second. Her long, light blue hair was getting into her startling, emerald green eyes. Lorilei brushed it away, but kept running. It started to rain, and she muttered a curse in Russian.  
  
Lorilei finally stopped running. She figured she was far enough away. She had run for what she had thought was a whole kilometer. Lorilei looked around. She didn't know where she was. A sign said that she was at Balkov Abbey.  
  
"Can I help you?" Lorilei jumped. She turned around and noticed a strange man. He had purple hair, black and red goggles and a horrible fashion sense.  
  
"I'm lost. Can you direct me to the Munchakii Station," Lorilei asked. She didn't have a lot of money, but she knew she had enough for a train ticket.  
  
"Isn't it kind of late for a young lady to be traveling? How about you stay here tonight? I'm Boris, the caretaker of the abbey."  
  
Lorilei hesitated. She wanted to get out of there as fast as she could, but Boris was right. It was dangerous at this time of night. "Okay." "Excellent," said Boris. Lorilei followed him up to the abbey, wondering what she was going to do tomorrow.  
  
How did you like it? Could you please review? I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. All reviews welcome. 


	2. I'll Stay

Mur: So come on Lorilei! What happens next?  
  
Yuai: Hold it! She can't do chapter 2 if Kiyone doesn't say the disclaimer!  
  
Kiyone: *appears out of nowhere* Lorilei only owns herself.  
  
Lorilei: That was short.  
  
Kiyone: I made it quick so that I could get more vodka. Bye! *Disappears into nowhere*  
  
Lorilei: And without any further ado, chapter 2!  
  
The Origin of Lorilei: Chapter 2, "I'll Stay"  
  
Lorilei's first impression of the abbey when she entered it was that of a dungeon full of torture devices. The abbey was dark, yet she could still make out the cold stone that made the floors and walls. The moonlight made the hallway an eerie blue color.  
  
Boris led her down the dark, cold hall. Lorilei had the odd impression as though he was leading her to her death. Her heart screamed at her to get the hell out of there, although she didn't know why. They walked for what seemed like ages, until they reached a torch lit room.  
  
The room had a large table and a lot of chairs. Boris strolled over to the intercom in the corner.  
  
"Tala, report to the mess hall at once!" he barked. Then to Lorilei, he said in a kinder tone, "Young lady I don't even know your name."  
  
"The name's Lorilei. Lorilei Mackenzie," she replied.  
  
Just then, a red headed boy appeared. He was wearing white tights, and a white and orange ski jacket. But it was his eyes that got her attention. They were a sharp blue color. She was startled at how cold and expressionless he was.  
  
"Ah, Tala," said Boris. "I would like you to meet our guest, Lorilei. Would you be so kind as to fetch her some food?"  
  
"Yes sir," replied Tala. He ran off and returned shortly with a bowl of what looked like stew.  
  
"Thanks," said Lorilei. He put the bowl in front of her. Lorilei began to eat. The stew was horrible, but she pretended to enjoy it and managed to choke it down.  
  
When she was done, Boris said "Tala, show Lorilei to her room."  
  
"Yes sir." Tala turned around and beckoned for Lorilei to follow him. Lorilei rose and started to follow him.  
  
As they were walking, Lorilei said, "So Tala, tell me about yourself."  
  
Tala stopped and said, "If you're smart, you would run and get as far away from here as you can." They started walking again.  
  
"Why would you say that?"  
  
Tala stopped again, but this time he said, "Here is your room." He turned and left, leaving a bewildered Lorilei behind.  
  
Lorilei went inside her room, and sat down on the bed. She fell asleep almost instantly.  
  
Lorilei woke the next morning to a sound over the intercom saying, "Wake up! Report to the mess hall for breakfast and training instructions."  
  
Training Instructions? Lorilei sighed and got dressed and tried to find her way to the mess hall. When she finally got there, everyone looked up at her. They were all as cold and expressionless as Tala had been. They were starting to creep her out.  
  
"Ah, Lorilei," Boris exclaimed. "I have an offer for you. How would you like to join Biovolt? You would stay here at the abbey and become one of the strongest beybladers in the world."  
  
"What's Biovolt?"  
  
"Biovolt is an association devoted to making the strongest beybladers in the world. Only the kids thought worthy can join. It's an honor to join."  
  
Lorilei thought it over. Joining would mean that she would have a place to stay and food to eat. And she loved to beyblade. And she doubted that the orphanage would find her here.  
  
"Okay," she said. "I'll stay."  
  
Mur: So that how you joined Biovolt.  
  
Lorilei: I know. Wasn't I desperate?  
  
Yuai: Well keep going! This is getting interesting!  
  
Lorilei: Not until I get at least 10 reviews.  
  
Yuai: People please review so that she can finish the story! PLEASE! 


End file.
